


Notes to encourage God Seven

by Sacrificial_Mouse



Series: Fluffy moments with Mc [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: 707 is a stressed and depressed baby, Fluff, Mc is a digital artist, Notes, Oneshot, mc is a pure bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24766861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacrificial_Mouse/pseuds/Sacrificial_Mouse
Summary: Mc leaves a little encouraging note around for Seven to find.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader
Series: Fluffy moments with Mc [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798027
Comments: 3
Kudos: 99





	Notes to encourage God Seven

**Author's Note:**

> I might just make a series of pure, fluffy one shots for Mystic Messenger 
> 
> Also please comment on this I really like seeing people thoughts and opinions <3
> 
> Also I know this is REALLLY SHORT I just wanted to write it out, sorry it’s not longer >~<

Seven sat at his desk, trying to start his work, despite knowing he had to do it, it didn’t change the fact that he couldn’t focus while worrying about Mc.

Seven sighed and looked at the cctv, Mc had moved her laptop, tablet, and drawing supplies to the hallway, where she was sitting, working on some commission. 

Seven smiled, had she moved here for him? She didn’t have to, he was content just seeing her in passing.

He turned back to the screen and started coding something that was probably going to end up useless.

After drinking a PhD Pepper and some typing on his computer for a ten minutes, he looked up to see Mc gone and the laptop angled up at the camera.

He squinted trying to see what the laptop was before turning his full attention to the video feed, zooming in a little bit with the camera.

When he finally got a clear view of the screen he took a look at it.

’You can do it God Seven!!’ Was written in neat calligraphy on he screen, along with a few doodles of Seven around.

In the corner Mc had signed her name as ‘Your God Mc’ with a chibi character of her making a heart with her hands.

Seven smiled softly and laughed, “Why is she so cute.”

Seven’s phone buzzed and he saw a private message from Mc that contained a simple message of ‘<3 ^^’.

‘God Seven takes your Encouragement and will do all he can, God Mc!’ Seven replied.

‘Yay! Thank you God Seven! ^^’ She answered quickly, as she returned to he hallway and sat down again, drawing on her tablet.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I thought of this while I was Cosplaying for TikTok but I wasn’t in an MC or Seven cosplay and I don’t have either yet so I’m writing this hoping that someone will cosplay this and @ me (same as this accounts user)


End file.
